I Like You Game
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: The gang gets together one summer to play the I Like You Game. No parings. Short One-Shot. Rated T for safety.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

**There are NO parings. It's just a game. Unless you want to see it like it is a paring.**

**I was taught this game by some of my friends. I lose every time… But this can also be called the Blushing Game. I modified a few things so it would be more of a competition…not a game… But I didn't know what to write for their dialogue, so I sort of took some from a picture.**

**o-o-o**

It was a hot summer day, the sun blaring down, and a certain gang sitting safely indoors. Although there were many things to do outside, it might end up in someone having a heatstroke. Two-Bit, who was the only one missing, strolled inside the house where the gang was hanging out. There was a full smile on his face as he excitedly interrupted everyone in what they were doing.

"Let's play a game!" He declared. Ponyboy sighed, placing a book down before looking at the drinker.

"What kind of game?" He asked, not really wanting to know. His games always turns out to be sexual.

"It's called the 'I Like You' game." He began.

"Forget it." Ponyboy went back to his book. Sure, Ponyboy heard of the game, everyone plays it at school. It was quite a pointless game if you ask him.

"What's the I Like You game?" Johnny asked.

"How could you not know what that game is? All the girls play it. It's quite popular." Steve joined in.

"I think that Two-Bit, Ponyboy, and you are the only one that knows how to play." Soda commented. "How do you play?"

"You can't seriously want to play _that _game." Steve groaned, joining everyone at the dining table.

"It sounds like fun."

"The game starts with a group, but two plays at a time. The two sit across from each other but one starts the game of the two by saying, 'I like you'. Then it continues from there by saying stuff that would make the other blush. The one that blushes is out. We narrow the group down each time until one is left." Two-Bit explained. "Now, I'll pick who goes. Ponyboy, since you know how to play you can go first. Johnny, go against him."

"This game is stupid." Dally commented but was ignored.

**o-o-o**

**Ponyboy VS Johnny**

The two teens sat across from each other, ignoring the looks they were getting. Ponyboy decided to start the game.

"You know, Johnny, I like you." Ponyboy stated smoothly, giving Johnny a lazy smile. That was enough as heat rose up in Johnny's cheek. "That's it? Really, Johnny?" Ponyboy stood up to let the next group go.

**Winner: Ponyboy**

**o-o-o**

**Soda VS Darry**

"I like you, Soda." Darry started, finding it a bit uncomfortable.

"Of course you do~! My turn~" Soda said, giving his best dazzling smile. "I love you, Darry."

Darry blushed, in which he blames the smile for. "That's not fair…" He grumbled.

"Yes! I won!" Soda cheered getting up.

**Winner: Soda**

**o-o-o**

**Dally VS Two-Bit**

"This is such a stupid game…" Dally grumbled.

"I like you, Dally~!" Two-Bit said. Dally growled, refusing everything.

"Why would you play-"

"Come on, don't you love me back?"

"If we continue this game-"

"To afraid to play this game?"

Dally stood up with a dark gleam in his eyes. "Fine, I'll play this game. I love you, Two-Bit."

It might have just been the blush you get from alcohol but Dally stood up satisfied that he had won and stormed off.

**Winner: Dally (disqualified?)**

**o-o-o**

**Steve VS Soda**

"I like you, Steve~!" Soda began.

"Well I don't like you."

Soda frowned at what he said. "But, why?"

"I just don't like you. I absolutely love you." Steve let out a small, dashing smile. Soda blushed slightly, which was only noticed by Steve. "You lost."

**Winner: Steve**

**o-o-o**

**Ponyboy VS Steve**

Both glared at each other, both faces emitting an I-will-not-lose-to-the-likes-of-you glare. The gang that was there stepped back, feeling the tension.

"I like you." Ponyboy started, knowing how odd it felt to say this to Steve.

"Well, I love you." Steve continued, wanting to vomit at the words he was saying to the kid.

"I'm so in love with you too."

"You're eyes just amaze me."

"Oh, thank you. I would kiss you right now."

"Has anyone every commented on how nice your ass is?"

The gang started to know where this was going and was shocked on how long this match was taking.

"Well, has anyone commented on how hot your abs are?" Ponyboy replied, twitching in annoyance.

"Well, you might as well marry me already."

"That's cool. How about we skip the marriage and go on the honeymoon."

"When we're there, I'll show you a time you'll never forget. You. Me. Bed. Now."

"Why take it to the bed when we can do it right here and right now?"

Steve was about to comment when everyone interrupted. "Stop!" They looked over with a questioning look. "Why would you say that?" Soda asked, terrified.

"That's the point in the game." Steve answered.

"Yeah, why would I, let alone anyone, say that stuff to him without lying?" Ponyboy continued. Steve glared at him.

"Well, back at you smartass."

"Well, I rather be a smartass than a dumbass and a jackass." He ignored the yell from Darry that was telling him to watch his language.

"At least people want to go out with me."

"Well at least I can hold down a relationship, unlike you."

Dally took this wondrous time to waltz in and to the kitchen where everyone is at. "Since Dally is back, he is the winner! Ponyboy, Steve, you are disqualified.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dally asked, glaring at Two-Bit with a murdering vibe.


End file.
